La Foto
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Haru tiene un retrato y lo lleva consigo a todas partes y a cada momento se detiene a verlo, lo que incomoda a Gokudera que se esta carcomiendo el cerebro por saber de quien es la foto que esta en ese retrato. 5986 para los fans


Hola, como están? Espero que bien, ya que yo estoy algo, adolorido, pero bueno, eso no es impedimento para que les escriba 5986.

Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

La Foto

Tsuna junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera iban regresando del Instituto Namimori, como todas las tardes, pero en esta tarde se toparon con Haru que estaba muy distraída viendo un retrato que llevaba en sus manos.

-Buenas tardes Haru. Saludo Tsuna

-Hahi! hola Tsuna-san. La castaña saludaba sin dejar de prestar atención al retrato

-Vaya, veo que tienes una foto en tus manos. Señalo Yamamoto al retrato

-Si. Dijo la chica en un suspiro

-Ya deja de ver esa estúpida foto, mujer. Grito alterado Gokudera

-Hahi? Que te pasa cabeza de pulpo, es que acaso estas celoso?. Dijo la chica

-Celoso de ti, ni en un millón de años, mujer estúpida. Dijo Gokudera que se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a la chica.

-Bueno ya calmado, Gokudera-kun. Dijo Tsuna que después se giro para hablar con Haru –Haru podrías ir a casa ahora mas tarde? Es que necesito que me ayuden en algo del Instituto

-Claro que Haru te ayudara Tsuna-san. Dijo la castaña.

-Gracias Haru. Decia Tsuna y seguía su camino a casa.

**Mas tarde en casa de los Sawada**

Yamamoto, Kyoko, Gokudera y Haru estaban en casa de Tsuna, ayudándolo en las tareas de escuela, claro cabe decir que se habían pasado toda la tarde en eso.

-Ya me tengo que retirar ya es tarde. Dijo Yamamoto que se levantaba del suelo y se iba.

-Tsuna-kun no quiero que onii-san se vaya a preocupar asi que yo también me ire. Dijo Kyoko también retirándose

-Decimo ha sido un honor ayudardolo. Dijo Gokudera haciendo una reverencia y saliendo

-Haru también se va Tsuna-san. Decía la chica dejando la habitación.

-Adiós chicos y muchas gracias por la ayuda. Se despedía el chico de cabellos castaños

Luego afuera de la casa de los Sawada, Gokudera iba por el mismo camino que Haru.

-Mujer porque me sigues? Pregunto Gokudera

-Haru no te sigue solo que la casa de Gokudera-san esta en las misma dirección que la de Haru. Respondía la castaña

Gokudera, siguió caminando pero, también derbez en cuando, veía a Haru que aun seguía mirando el bendito cuadro, que miraba en la tarde y que en todo el rato que estaban en casa del decimo Vongola, no dejo de mirar ninguna sola vez ese cuadro y eso ya le estaba incomodando a Hayato, porque el aunque no lo admitiese sentía un poco de celos al ver a la castaña estar mirando la foto de tal vez otro hombre.

-Y que es lo que tiene ese cuadro. Se atrevió a preguntar el peliblanco

-Para que lo quieres saber Gokudera-san? Pregunto la chica

-Pues solo quiero saber que tiene de especial, ese cuadro acaso es alguien importante que le tienes la foto ahí?. Dijo el chico en un tono monótono

-Puede que si Haru tenga a alguien importante aquí y puede que no. Jugaba la chica con el italiano

-Bueno mujer me lo diras, o no?. Ya se cansaba de preguntar el peliblanco.

-solo con una condición. Dijo la chica

-Esta bien cual es?. Dijo Gokudera chistando la lengua

-Que admitas que estas celoso. Haru miro a Gokudera con picardía

-Yo no estoy celoso, y menos de ti. Alzo la voz el chico

-Bueno si no lo estas porque quieres saber tanto de la foto que llevo en este marco?. Dijo la chica y el chico se callo de inmediato tragándose su orgullo.

-Bien pero me la enseñaras? Pregunto ya con algo de enojo Gokudera

-Bueno si tanto la querías ver aquí esta. Dijo la chica pasándole el cuadro.

-MMM y ese tipo quien es? Tu hermano. Dijo Hayato al ver la foto de un hombre dentro del cuadro – o acaso es tu novio. Esto último Gokudera lo dijo a regañadientes

-Jajaja-se echo a reir- ninguno de ellos, veras Gokudera-san Haru pensaba en que foto le caería mejor al marco ya que Haru tiene un montón en casa y el hombre que ves ahí es solo el modelo que pusieron como adorno en el interior del marco, no se lo he quitado hasta ahora porque no quería ensuciar lo a dentro. Explico la chica

-Ya veo, toma tu cuadro. Dijo Gokudera que se fue adelantándose a la chica, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ya que el pensaba en que seria su novio.

Haru al ver, que el chico se iba alejando de ella, solo se echo una risita –ay Gokudera-san como crees que Haru va a tener a otro si ella solo lo quiere a usted. Dijo la chica que tomo rumbo a casa.

**FIN**

Otro 5986 corto para las personas que gustan de esta pareja.


End file.
